Death Grind
Death Grind is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Compatibility Tabs: 1-2 (bad), 3-4 (great), 5-6 (okay) *Usage Condition: You must win at Scissors to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 500 Technique. *Effect: Knock your opponent over with your tail, drag them across the ground, then turn and fart at them! An alternate scene shows the dinosaur stomp on the opponent instead of farting at them. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-07; ft. Triceratops vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2nd Edition (031-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Tsintaosaurus) **3rd Edition (025-技; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (025-技; ft. Allosaurus vs. Shantungosaurus) **4th Edition (031-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **5th Edition (037-技; ft. Maiasaura vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (040-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Carnotaurus) **6th Edition (045-技; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. unknown) **2007 1st Edition (034-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Ankylosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (034-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Ankylosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (050-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (045-技; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Monolophosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (045-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Nodosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (054-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Nodosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (035-技; ft. Gastonia vs. Camptosaurus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (017-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **Kakushin 4th Edition (021-技; ft. Gigantspinosaurus vs. Edmontosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (029-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-07; ft. Triceratops vs. Tsintaosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-07; ft. Triceratops vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2nd Edition (031-Move; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **3rd Edition (037-Move; ft. Maiasaura vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **4th Edition (040-Move; ft. Sauropelta vs. Carnotaurus) **5th Edition (045-Move; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. unknown) **2008 Special Edition (035-Move; ft. Allosaurus vs. Shantungosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-07; ft. Triceratops vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (034-Move; ft. Triceratops vs. Ankylosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (050-Move; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (045-Move; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Monolophosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (054-Move; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Nodosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-07; ft. Triceratops vs. Tsintaosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-07; ft. Triceratops vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2nd Edition (031-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **3rd Edition (040-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Carnotaurus) **4th Edition (045-技; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. unknown) **2008 Special Edition (035-技; ft. Allosaurus vs. Shantungosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (034-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Ankylosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (050-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (045-技; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Monolophosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (054-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Nodosaurus) Death Grind Card 7.png|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) DeathGrindJap2006Rain.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Death Grind Card 5.png|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Death Grind Card 3.png|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Death Grind Card 4.png|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Death Grind Card 6.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Death Grind.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Death Grind Card Kaku 6th.gif|Death Grind arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) DeathGrind5th.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (English 5th Edition) Death Grind Card 2.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Death Grind Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Death Grind Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Death Grind Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Death Grind arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Death Grind Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Death Grind arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Death Grind Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Death Grind arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Max (D-Team) (never used) *Used By: Anchiceratops *Debut: Fashion Victims *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Knock your opponent over with your tail, drag them across the ground, then turn and fart at them! This last part was removed in the English dub, simply ending the attack early. *Other: It was in Anchiceratops' Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated with it; it was used on Spiny, but didn't defeat him. It was claimed by Rex and given to Max. TCG Stats *Name: Grind Away *Attribute: Normal *Card Code: DKCG-090/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Effect: :+500 or +800; If a level 2 Dinosaur uses this Move, it gains +800 Power instead of +500. Trivia *It was the only Move Card to appear in the anime and never be named (at least not in the dub). *Though it was used on Spiny, it only managed to weaken him; it still took Chomp's Lightning Strike to finish him off. *The TCG has a version of this card called "Grind Away" (probably to avoid using the term "Death"). *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Desperate Dash (06 5th). *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 600-800 Technique to use it to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1400-1600 Power. Those with more Technique will actually get less effect from it. *Like the majority of the Moves shown in the arcade, Death Grind can sometimes have weird animations of dinosaurs jamming their heads into their opponent's body. This is all due to the differing sizes of each dinosaur model and the fact that there is only one animation for each Move. Therefore, these errors can be forgiven. *There’s a second version of the move in the arcade where instead of farting on the enemy they trample them (shown in gallery). Gallery Anchiceratops was using on Spiny.jpg|Anchiceratops using Death Grind on Spiny Anchi fart.PNG|Anchiceratops rearing up to fart in Spiny's face Anchifart2.PNG|…and its aftermath Death Grind.png|Death Grind in the arcade (Triceratops vs. Maiasaura) Tricera.png|Death Grind's infamous ending in the arcade game Death Grind 1.png|Death Grind (Tyrannosaurus vs Triceratops) knocking over… Death Grind 2.png|…shoving around… Death Grind 3.png|…and it's a fart attack Carnotaurus - DG - Alternate 1.png|But in the alternate Death Grind ending scene… Carnotaurus - DG - Alternate 2.png|…they use Stomping Hammer instead? deathgrindalthitbox.png|Alpha Gorgosaurus using Death Grind against Edmontonia. As seen here, hitboxes do not directly align as the animation is recycled for dinosaurs of various sizes. Navivgation Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG